1. Field
The present invention relates generally to storage containers, and more particularly, to storage containers for recorded media.
2. Background
In recent years, optical discs have emerged as one of the most popular mediums for storing audio, video and computer information. To accommodate the wholesale and retail distribution of the disc, numerous storage containers have been developed. These storage containers typically include a base supporting a central hub to engage an aperture in the center of the disc. The base is generally hinged to a lid so as to open and close the storage container like a book. This design is well suited for use by the consumer, but may pose certain security risks in the retail environment. In the recent years, retailers have reported numerous incidents of theft involving the unauthorized removal of discs from the their storage containers. Labels and shrink wrap have been proposed in the past as a way to deal with this problem. However, these proposals have had limited success because of the ease at which labels and shrink wrap can be opened with a sharp item. Accordingly, there is a need for a storage container which is designed to discourage theft in the retail environment.
In one aspect of the present invention, a storage container includes a lid having a lid panel and an arm extending from the lid panel, the arm including a detent having a first surface parallel to the lid panel and a second surface having a taper extending at least a portion between the first surface and a distal end of the arm, and a base configured to receive a disc, the base having a base panel and a member extending from the base panel, the member having an opening defined by an interior surface having a portion thereof parallel to the base panel, the first surface of the detent engaging the interior surface portion of the member when the storage container is closed.
In another aspect of the present invention, a storage container includes a lid, a base configured to receive a disc, and means for latching the lid to the base to close the storage container.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a storage container includes a lid, a base having an annular wall configured to support an outer periphery of a disc, means for latching the lid to the base to close the storage container, means for clamping the outer periphery of the disc to the annular wall when the storage container is closed, and means, coupled to the lid, for preventing the disc from sliding out of the storage container.
It is understood that other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only exemplary embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.